


Duke Fraldaius the Blind

by TsarAlek



Series: Whispers at Dawn [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Felix in Glasses, Fluffy Glasses times with Felix and Ashe, Glasses, M/M, That't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: This collection is full of one shots and side ideas. They can all be read alone but take place before, during, and after my main fic: Dusk Eclipsing the Dawn. I hope you enjoy any and all that come later!Felix and Ashe have been living together for a few months now, the war has ended, and the two have become comfortable together at the Fraldarius manor. Ashe notices Felix struggling to read and Lord Fraldarius is not pleased to be forced into an eye exam.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Whispers at Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Duke Fraldaius the Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dusk Eclipsing the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655849) by [TsarAlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek). 



> Felix in Glasses. Felix in Glasses. Felix in Glasses. Fluff and sweetness and Felix in Glasses. That is all.

Felix squinted at the tiny words of the ridiculously long document in front of him. Why did these things have such small print? He practically needed a magnifying glass to read those words. With a heavy sigh, he bonked his head on the never-ending stack of papers in front of him; hard enough to make a noise, but not hard enough to hurt. His eyes were sore from reading all day, and his ass was going numb from sitting all day. Really, this was the worst part of peace and restructuring. He couldn’t stand the paperwork.

Ashe, hearing the noise, raised his nose out of the book he was reading. Felix couldn’t read the title from here but he assumed it was some book about chivalry or some such idea. Ashe had slowly moved into his study in recent months and Felix found lots of books about knighthood and chivalry mixed among his files, survey data, official crap, other official crap, and the few books he read for pleasure. 

“Are you ok Felix?”

Felix didn’t respond and just kept his head on the desk. Finally, after a few moments, and just to make sure Ashe didn’t come over he replied, “Yeah. Just swell.” He slowly raised his head and rested it upon one of his palms.

He picked up the paper again and squinted at the words; he brought his face in to within a few inches, and still, he could barely read them. 

“Felix?” Ashe started to walk over to the desk now. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Felix, his numb ass, red eyed, boyfriend in a foul mood; a normal mortal would have abstained from poking the bear but Ashe was no normal mortal and he was not afraid. “Are you… Are you having issues seeing?”

“What? No! My eyesight is totally fine. Go back to your seventeenth reading of _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_ already.” Felix made a face that he hoped was some sort of intimidating, but Ashe didn’t seem phased. Also… Felix couldn’t actually make out all of Ashe’s facial features from here, despite his close proximity to the desk. Felix calmly straightened his stack of papers on the desk with a light _tap tap tap_ before bringing them back to his face, and faking the action of reading.

Felix was too busy staring at the words to notice Ashe smirk and cross his arms. 

The door to Lord Fraldarius’s study opened, and in strode Cassius, Felix’s butler, with a tray of freshly brewed tea. The war had only just ended a few months ago and yet Felix had already drank more than his weight in tea. He needed the energy to do all this damn paperwork. At least he and Ashe got to spar after hours, though that was going to change soon; Ashe was leaving for the capital in a few months to enter the knightly service of the king. Felix was not looking forward to that one bit. Ashe’s constant presence in his manor had made all of this mundane paperwork bearable. Of course… sometimes Ashe did what Felix least expected, and least wanted, which was what he did now.

“Hey Cassius?”

“Yes Lord Gaspard?”

“Just… call me Ashe, I still can’t get used to being a lord... or that name.”

“Very well, Lord Ashe.”

Ashe didn’t correct him, Cassius never ceased formality, even when instructed to do so. Instead Ashe returned to his main Question. “How was Lord Rodrigue’s eyesight? And his father’s?”

Felix almost choked on the tea he was drinking and began to sputter a little as he attempted to recover.

“Oh just terrible My Lord. Lord Rodrigue lost most of his vision by age 35 and his father already wore glasses daily when I entered his employ as a young man.”

“Hmmmmmm.” Ashe hummed. “So then, Felix. When are you going to get glasses?”

Felix didn’t move the paper from in front of his face. Perhaps if he hid, they would simply let this topic go; Ashe dispelled that sad little hope by grabbing the stack of papers that Felix hadn’t been reading directly from his hands with the grace and ease of a master thief. 

Felix shot up out of his chair and held out his hand expectantly. “My. Eyesight. Is. FINE. Give me back my paperwork. I have to finish or we can’t spar later.”

“I don’t think it would be safe to spar with you if you can’t see.” Ashe closed in on the desk and smacked both palms down in front of Felix; Ashe stared him down. “How long have you been having problems with your eyes?”

Felix stayed silent but glared and instead started twirling the quill in his hand. Ashe grabbed that too and put it behind his left ear. “Hey! Give that back Ashe!”

“Mmmmm nope. And we aren’t sparring tonight either. I wouldn’t want you to accidentally trip on a rock that you should have been able to see _but didn’t_ and impale yourself on your sword.”

Felix groaned, fell back into his chair, and bonked his head down into the stack of papers again, this time it did hurt a bit. 

“My Lord, I can give you an eye examination and have some glasses made for you. It would be quick and painless, and soon enough your eyesight would be righted with assistance."

Felix turned his chair around so that his back was facing his nosy boy and butler. Ashe leaned in to whisper to Felix, “Have your eyes checked or no training _or training_ with me.” Ashe put particular emphasis on the second time he said training.

Oh that was dirty. It was one thing to threaten him with no training, and entirely another to threaten him with no _special training._ With a disgruntled huff, Felix blew air out of his nose and relented, “Fine. Fine! Just give me your stupid eye exam. Goddess, you people.”

Ashe smiled at Cassius, whose lips also turned upward into a slight smile. “I’ll go get the test then.”

\-----

“... … … O… … 7… … … uhhhh A? … Y… … … B”

Ashe stifled a laugh as best he could, really, it wasn’t funny. Definitely not. His boyfriend needed glasses and he was definitely not laughing at how bad his eyesight was, nope. He was absolutely not going to tell Felix that that line of letters was actually DTEP8 though. It was only the second line! How had Felix been living, much less _fighting_ with eyes like those? It would have been hilariously tragic if the great Lord Fraldarius bad been done in by bad eyesight. 

Cassius had informed Ashe on the down-low that Rodrigue used to _hate_ glasses. He never stepped out of his study wearing them despite the fact that Cassius had once observed him attempting to tell a training dummy to bring him some more tea. He had also once apologized to a coat rack after bumping into it and yet another time he had mistook one of the maids for Felix and chewed her out for yelling at the prince. Ashe found the Fraldarius war on glasses to be absolutely hysterical.

Even if Felix had to wear them, Ashe couldn’t fathom why he hated them so much; hearing Felix struggle to read even the second line of letters was absolute proof that his partner couldn’t see very well. On a practical level, it was dangerous to fight when almost blind. Ashe shook his head thinking about it; that was Felix though, stubborn, even to his own detriment. 

“Cover one eye and try to read that second line again.” Cassius lead Felix through the eye test and wow; Felix was blind in one eye and couldn’t see with the other. He never made it past the second line, and he never got one letter in that second line right. 

“Well?” Felix asked shorly.

Cassius cleared his throat and spoke up, “I believe it would be best to… take you to see a professional. I can self diagnose reading glasses or light prescriptions. However, your eyes are… an advanced case. If you don’t obtain a proper prescription for glasses then I doubt you will be able to accurately fulfill any of your duties moving forward. I shall book you an appointment posthaste to resolve this issue.”

Cassius didn’t give Felix any time to protest as he quickly and with utter grace, glided out of the room to pen a letter to the eye doctor in the capital of Fraldarius province. Felix remained sitting with a detached look upon his handsome face. 

“Stop fighting it Felix.” Ashe walked over to Felix and leaned in to give him a hug. Felix just sighed but didn’t fight against Ashe as he was pulled into a gentle embrace. “This is both necessary and good for you.”

“Hm.” Felix grunted halfheartedly.

\-----

A few weeks passed after Felix went to see the doctor. Another day sitting at his desk doing paperwork had arrived. Now, knowing about Felix’s particular ocular affliction, Ashe usually helped Felix do his work. It certainly went faster than when Felix attempted to squint at tiny print. Ashe wondered how Felix sat around and did this all day, it was maddeningly boring and completely exhausting. After a few hours, Felix decided they should take a break.

The two went to rest on the couch; Ashe rested his head on Felix’s shoulder, and entwined his fingers with Felix’s. They weren’t doing anything but enjoying a moment of silence together. This was something they had increasingly done to get away from the paperwork and they often found themselves wake up hours later, under a blanket, with Cassius sitting behind the desk working away for them. Felix could feel himself beginning to doze off, warm and cozy next to Ashe. He stopped fighting the drowsiness and was about to fall asleep when the door opened behind him.

Ashe stirred next to him and the two looked back to see Cassius enter the room holding a small black case. “I hope I have not disturbed your slumber My Lords.”

“You haven’t, what do you have there?” Felix asked. 

Cassius walked around to the front of the couch and presented the case to Felix. Felix groaned as he realized what he was holding in front of him. Ashe snatched the case out of his hands with much dexterity before Felix could attempt to guard against him. He opened the case and looked at the pair of spectacles. They were rectangular framed and the base was made of wire painted blue. Ashe marveled at them a moment before turning to Felix. “Let me put them on you.”

Felix couldn’t really say no to him. He was smiling with such a sparkle in his jade eyes. Silently, Felix relented and closed his eyes as he leaned in towards Ashe. He had increasingly found that he was completely incapable of telling Ashe no to almost everything. Ashe placed the glasses on his face, and for whatever reason Felix thought back to Byleth crowning Dimitri. Here he was, crowned by Ashe- Duke Fraldarius the blind. 

"Open your eyes.” Ashe pleaded.

Felix sighed, and kept them closed. 

“Feliiiiiiix, come on.”

“Fine, fine.” He relented once more, and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment before his vision became crisp, and clear. Sitting in front of him was Ashe wearing a radiant smile and a blush on his cheeks. 

“How are they?” Ashe asked. Wow, Ashe was cute. How long had it been since he had clearly been able to look at all of Ashe’s freckles? 

“They’re fine. I can see.” Felix wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of thinking he was happy about having to wear these- because he wasn’t. At the very least though… He could clearly see Ashe.

“Very good My Lord, shall I bring you both some tea?”

“That would be fine Cassius.” His butler turned and headed out the door. "You do look very regal by the way my Lord." He added, past the door.

Felix frowned and sighed with frustration, but didn't say anything back. 

"You look... so handsome." Ashe began to run his hands through Felix's hair, pulling it from its tie. Ashe was enamored and staring intently into Felix's eyes, now covered with lenses. 

Ashe smiled at Felix and cupped his face with his hands. “What are yo-mmf”

His words were silenced as Ashe brought his lips to Felix’s. Felix recovered from his initial surprise, and relaxed into the kiss. Ashe tasted like lemon and honey, probably from the lemon cake they had eaten earlier; he smelled like flowers and old books. Felix closed his eyes and allowed Ashe entry to his mouth. Felix breathed him in, it was such a wonderful smell. There they sat, kissing for a few sweet moments, free of paperwork and the world.

When Ashe broke free for breath, he spoke, “I couldn’t resist doing that, you look so handsome wearing those. I love them on your face. Not that I didn't love your face before of course!” 

Felix grunted in response, but couldn't help smiling just a bit at Ashe. Internally he was already begrudgingly accepting the ocular invader. The blue color at the periphery of his vision was going to take forever to get used to. 

“Don’t go without them Felix. You need them to see, I will hound you about it. You are _not_ going to go without them like your father.” Ashe wagged his finger at Felix like a mother. His protectiveness was part of his charm. “Besides… you really, actually, definitely look really amazing in those…” Felix could see a light blush on Ashe’s cheeks creeping up his ears while he smiled, radiant as the sun. 

Felix leaned in, and entwined their fingers again whispering, “If you say so.” before pulling Ashe into another kiss. Ashe smiled against his lips, his Ashe, the only person who would have ever had the ability to force him to accept glasses. If it meant that Felix was able to enjoy seeing the entirety of Ashe's bright and perfect features... perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. He was going to have to take lots of time to re-study Ashe and everything perfect about him; that was something he was going to enjoy.

No more work was finished that day, the two lazed in the study for a great many hours, talking, whispering, and kissing. Their tea came and slowly was sipped. It became a particularly perfect afternoon. Ashe made great hand gestures and laughed as he spoke, Felix marveled at all of the features on Ashe that he had been unable to clearly see. As Ashe spoke, Felix lazily ran his fingers through his silver hair, and counted his freckles to no concrete number. Ashe’s blush creeped into his ears whenever he was embarrassed, and Felix watched the fire dance in his beautifully green eyes. They didn’t speak of anything of importance, but Felix enjoyed hearing Ashe’s melodic voice all the same. 

After a while, Ashe rested against Felix’s shoulder again and fell asleep. Felix took his glasses off and deposited them into the case before snuggling into Ashe. Perhaps those miserable things weren’t going to be as bad as he initially feared. Already, he was drafting a peace treaty with the glasses as he relented and allowed drowsiness to drag him into the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Felix in Glasses: origins. The next side story I have planned is a continuation of the scene in chapter three of Dusk Eclipsing the Dawn. NSFW. Glasses will be involved.
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
